1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fuzzy cottonseed processing and, more specifically, to a method for producing pelletized whole fuzzy cottonseed. The method comprises means for selectively delivering a measured amount of linted cottonseed to a screw extruder. The screw extruder having a bore and screw that decreases in diameter from one distal end to the other. Thereby, the linted cottonseed is subjected to predetermined increases in pressure and ground to a pasty oatmeal-like consistency before being extruded at the output end to a delivery system feeding the pellet forming mechanism having as its output pelletized linted cottonseed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other linted cottonseed processes designed for using cottonseed as a food. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,861 issued to Gardner, Jr. et al. on Aug. 3. 1976.
Another patent was issued to Worthman et al. on Jul. 5, 1977 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,120. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,680 was issued to Duke on Oct. 25, 1977 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 13, 1977 to De Santis as U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,988.
Another patent was issued to Hipp et al. on Apr. 11, 1978 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,007. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,807 was issued to Duke on Jan. 2, 1979. Another was issued to Kadan et al. on May 6, 1980 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,709 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 21, 1981 to Gray et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,811.
Another patent was issued to Coles et al. on Apr. 20, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,102. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,754 was issued to Coles et al. on Nov. 15, 1994 and still yet another was issued on May 12, 1998 to Wedegaertner et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,750,466.